


10-Song Writing Meme, J&A style

by aegistheia



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegistheia/pseuds/aegistheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Johnny & Associates micro-fanfiction prompted by ten songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10-Song Writing Meme, J&A style

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** 10-Song Writing Meme, J &A style  
>  **Rating:** G to PG-13  
>  **Genre:** general, crack, angst, horror   
>  **Word Count:** 2209  
>  **Warnings:** Real person fiction. Some boy-on-boy, mmh. Some filthy language.  
>  **Also Archived On:** [Livejournal](http://aegiscrypt.livejournal.com/3020.html); [Dreamwidth](http://aegiscrypt.dreamwidth.org/3010.html).  
>  **Summary:** A series of Johnny  & Associates micro-fanfiction prompted by ten songs.  
>  **A/N:** I. I am disclaiming my sudden spree of meme participation on the need to practice writing short, and writing fast.
> 
>  
> 
> _1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._
> 
>  
> 
> Johnny & Associates! It's about the only one I can write properly quickly at this point in time, anyway.
> 
>  
> 
> _2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._
> 
>  
> 
> A full third of my music library is currently in the folder labelled "Pending Listen". Thus, there are songs in this list that I'd heard for the first time, but that just made things a little more interesting, I think. (I really hope it's not obvious which ones I'd listened to before and which ones I hadn't...)
> 
>  
> 
> _3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it’s over. No lingering afterwards!_
> 
>  
> 
> _4\. Do ten of these, then post them._

**_i.[3Kyoudai – Purin](http://www.esnips.com/doc/8177e04b-fbef-4b56-8508-1cf8e0491749)_ **

Note: because my search for a streamed file ended without a single result, I have resorted to linking to a lovely girl's esnips page. I did not upload nor download the song; this is just for your sampling purposes.

 

"I love these things," Yoko sighs.

Hina glances over and rolls his eyes. "Against my better judgement, I'm going to ask why you like them, and may god help you if I end up having to bleach my brain."

"They jiggle so," Yoko sigh dreamily, "and they're always so fun to touch and watch them bounce around. And they're so fun to suck on!"

"This would have gone over better if they weren't doing this in front of porno magazines," Ohkura comments as he watches Hina chase Yoko around the room with a slipper in his hand, thwacking whatever part he can reach as Yoko tries to save his cup of pudding from Hinazilla's wrath.

 

**_ii.[NEWS – Change the World](http://www.esnips.com/doc/0cad8788-da01-4e6e-ad58-6aed191eae94/Change-The-World)_ **

Note: As was with Kanjani8's Purin, because my search for a streamed file ended without a single result, I have resorted to linking to a lovely girl's esnips page. I did not upload nor download the song; this is just for your sampling purposes.

 

"I'm ready," Shige says, and Koyama turns to watch Shige snap the lapels of his jacket straight. He's in bleach white and sharp black, and the fabric clings to him in clean lines. Shige brushes lint from his peaked collar and smirks at his reflection.

"Looking good," Koyama says approvingly. Better than good; Shige's _hot_.

Shige's eyes shift to his in the mirror. "Working on it," he says with affected arrogance. "Watch me charm the ladies, Koyama." He sweeps a hand dramatically through his hair, and then curses when his rings catch.

Koyama nearly hacks out a lung laughing, but Shige's swearing at him and laughing too, so it's okay.

Massu pokes his head through. "Are you ready?"

Tegoshi pushes past Massu, decked out in a luxurious burgundy suit and perfectly coiffed hair, and gives Shige a blatant scan. "Shige looks hot!"

"Time to go," Pi calls from behind, and Koyama gives them all one more look before he hustles them into the brilliant lights outside. When he puts his hand on Shige's back he can feel the outline of the gun through the thick material, and it makes him smirk himself.

Yeah, it's time to _go_.

 

**_iii.[Maou Original Soundtrack – LivE/EViL (guitar version)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JoVzRqOdUYw&fmt=18)_ **

 

The autumn sky isn't by any means dull, but the intensity of the sunset colours are devastatingly beautiful. His heart could break, looking at them.

"Aiba-chan," Nino says, footsteps crunching through the dead leaves. "Thought I'd lost you."

Masaki shrugs lightly. "Sorry for not waiting."

"I'm not a girl; you don't have to come with me while I go to the washroom," Nino snorts. "But we have to go soon. The train comes in about two minutes."

"Yeah," Aiba breathes, not yet quite looking at Nino.

Nino is silent for a long, long time beside him. "Come on," he finally says, softly, softly. "Our time is up."

 

**_iv.[Suzumura Kenichi – Yakusoku feat. Shirou Kamui](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bL9_4Vf6Pfs)_ **

 

Jun hesitates for a good few minutes before daring to knock on the door. It doesn't matter that they'd known each other for years and years; Jun knows an intimate moment when he comes up to one.

Still. "Sho-kun?"

The piano sounds out a few more chords, then stops. "Come in," Sho says, voice tired but clear.

Somehow, he's not surprised to see Nino perched in a chair at the back of the room, legs drawn up awkwardly and face expressionless. Jun shuts the door behind him and takes two steps into the room before taking a good look at Sho and stopping dead.

"Sho-kun," he chokes.

"I'm okay," Sho says with a small smile. "Really."

Nino looks down at his knees.

"I brought sandwiches and tea," Jun finally says, fumbling a bit with the box. "We have half an hour before we have to go back, so I thought..."

Sho's smile widens a little. "Thank you. But we can't eat in a piano room—"

"Just eat it," Nino interrupts, sounding surprisingly petulant. Jun darts his gaze at Nino and finds him with his eyes fixed on Sho, unusually fierce.

Sho sighs. "You play piano yourself, Nino. You know what food can attract, and what that'll do to the wood."

"Half an hour," Nino repeats. "If you eat fast, you might even get to finish your song before we have to run."

Sho eyes him, then turns to Jun. "All right, then."

Jun hands him the food, and goes to sit six chairs from Nino to watch the man wolf down the scant meal and empty the Thermos in minutes.

 

**_v.[Jine – Bedroom](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jhYRsGa-xo)_ **

 

Ueda shakes the strands of pearls from his face and glares at them.

Jin promptly drapes them over him again. "Ueda looks good with them in his hair," he says.

"I look better without anything in my hair," Ueda says.

Koki finishes fixing the gold collars on Kame's neck and takes a quick look. "No, Jin's right. You suit pearls."

"I think I suit silver more," Ueda says doubtfully, eyeing a set of engraved silver bangles.

"Taguchi suits silver," Kame says matter-of-factly.

"As does Akanishi," Nakamaru adds, handing Jin a puff of silver filigree. "If anyone has to wear pearls for the Emperor, it's you, Tatsuya. Sorry."

"They're so easy to break," Ueda complains as he finally lets Jin work them into his hair.

"They're not cold, at least," Taguchi says wistfully. He's got thick chains of silver around his neck and they drape down to his bare chest in inviting lines.

"You can makes weapons out of any of your accessories," Ueda snaps, and. Well. There was no denying that.

 

**_vi.[Gackt – emu ~for my dear~](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pqyGqoHta8Q)_ **

 

The mist was thick and cloying. Sho heaves a breath and sighs, and watches his breath condense onto the glass.

"There's a storm coming," he says aloud, and turns.

Ohno seems to become aware of his presence after a few beats and regards him with sleepy surprise. "Is there," he says placidly.

"Yeah."

There's not really anything to say after that; Sho crosses the room and sinks into the seat just beside Ohno, and feels the man yield to him.

"Do you ever think of when storms will die?" he says contemplatively.

"No," Ohno replies lightly.

"Because I keep thinking, the fans are going to have trouble coming to see us, and the last time we tried that, Taipei had an outage and we had to end up cancelling the concert. These storms are scary things, Satoshi."

"The storm will die when it dies," Ohno says. "Until then, what can we do?"

"They're scary things, Satoshi," Sho says again. "They can really hurt people."

When he looks, though, Ohno is smiling oddly. "What can you do about it? I just say hello, and goodbye, and watch as it blows across and out. All I know is that I won't forget it. That's all that matters, right?"

 

**_vii.[KOKIA – Arigatou](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a53CGuIN0wc)_ **

 

He can't see through his tears, but that's not the first time that's happened. Aiba wipes at his face uselessly and listens to the crowd roar.

"Aiba-chan is crying again, isn't he? Well, it's not like we should be surprised anymore about that," Nino says irreverently into the mic, and Aiba silently promises to crash his shower after the concert with a very big, wet hug and a little bit of hell in the form of incessant noise and tickling. "But that's all right, see, because Aiba-chan just cries vicariously for us. There's really no other way to express how grateful we are to have you come and watch us for so long, and give us so much of your energy..."

Aiba hiccups on a sob and then Jun's there, a towel in hand and equally shaky emotions in the pat on his back. So Aiba turns and throws an arm around Jun's shoulder, so that Jun can hide the beginning of his own tears in Aiba's neck; he doesn't mind so much.

"Thank you," Jun whispers as Nino echoes it to their audience, and his heart thumps extra-hard as the emotions within threatens to drown the crescendo.

 

**_viii.[Timbaland – The Way I Are (feat. Keri Hilson & DOE)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5rLz5AZBIA)_ **

 

Sho straightens and cocks his head with haughty confidence. "Well?"

Aiba claps politely. "Very thug, Sho-chan."

Sho does a swagger in Aiba's direction. "Years studying that culture should give this some accuracy," he says.

"What kind of shoot is this?" Jun says crossly as he tries to tug down the remains of his shirt.

Nino strolls past, utterly uncaring of the scandalous stretch of skin his shorts bare. "At least you're not being casted as a teenager."

"That's illegal," Jun snaps.

Nino gives him a look over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "Whether or not that's legal isn't the point, though, right. You know exactly what I'll look like on the spread."

In Sho's mental eye, Nino leans back against the wall, young vulnerability and desperation darkening his eyes as he bites his lip and looks away in shame, hand vainly trying to cover the nearly see-through fabric stretching across his chest and the plane of his abs, smooth and unmarked— "Yeah," he says weakly, "yeah, I do."

Ohno leans into him comfortingly. "I've got a sexy pimp cane you can borrow for sixty thousand extra yen."

 

**_ix.[Backstreet Boys – The Call](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6GRKRDicTU)_ **

 

It starts on an anonymous night.

He's on the dance floor, beats strumming through his blood, when he looks up and meets glittering eyes across the room.

He's not sure how long it took for them to meet in the middle of the seething bodies, but they do, and they're crushed together almost instantly as the DJ mixes another song into the arsenal. He lets his hand settle on the sweet curve of the man's waist, and the man's mouth curves up with that same easy sweetness.

He doesn't think of his own bed at all. In retrospect, that should have been his first warning sign.

They don't speak; their bodies do more than enough. He grinds into the man and watches the flush spread from his cheeks down his neck, down past his collarbones, watches those lips part in a lovely _oh_ , feels his fingers dig into his back. He lets his hands wander lower, imagines the expression the man would wear when pressed into the bed

So really, it's a matter of cause and effect that they're stumbling out of the club together in search for a random room for the night.

 

[A/N II: ...I watched the MV for the first time after I had written the story, and, um. I was completely unaware of how similar the two are? Here, have a second attempt:]

 

Panting, he turns around the corner and listens as hard as he can for footsteps. When he doesn't hear any, he fumbles for his cellphone and hits the first speed dial number he can find.

Jun picks up after two rings, thankfully. "'lo? Aiba-chan?"

"Jun-kun," he whispers, then pauses to listen again. "Jun-kun, I'm not going to be coming over tonight, okay? Don't wait for me."

"Aiba-chan?" Jun's alert already, damn it. "Masaki, what's wrong?"

What went wrong? The moment he stepped into the alley and saw the four men hunched around something on the floor, the moment he saw the silver-tinted red on the ground, the white powder, the moment he tripped over an empty can and the men's head whipped around.

"I'm sorry, what? Jun-kun, you're breaking up, I think I forgot to charge my phone—"

He snaps the phone closed and takes a moment to breathe before running again, and that's when he hears the scrape of a heel directly around his corner.

No time to stop, then. He turns—

—and the man's smile is luminescent in the moonlight. "There you are," he croons, and Masaki has one moment to take in the gleam of the wet knife in his hand.

 

**_x.[Karl Jenkins & Adiemus – Cantus Iteratus](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HOFcZ7b_mHU)_ **

 

"How far do you think we can go?" Aiba says curiously.

Jun grunts. "As far as we need to, and no more. My feet hurt."

Aiba effects a magnificent pout. "I want to see the sunrise, MatsuJun. Let's reach the first cliff-side stop at the very least."

"Can we at least take a minute's break?" Sho says with a groan.

"Come _on_ ," Aiba says. "It's the first time we all get to hike in the African trails and all you do is complain? Let's go!"

"Aiba-chan, let's stop for a bit," Sho says insistently. Aiba sighs and turns around.

For the first time, he notices the distance that he and Jun and Ohno have established between them and the last two as they linger perhaps twenty metres behind. Sho is on his feet, canteen in hand as he caps the bottle and eyes fixed on Nino as the latter sits slumped on the ground. Then he realizes that Ohno is by his side and staring down as well.

"Leader, wait for me here with Jun-kun," Aiba says, setting his backpack against Ohno's legs as the man makes an agreeable sound. "I'll be but a moment."

 

[A/N III: And this is what would have come if I had, um, rewound the song halfway back to finish up the ending dialogue as per Aiba's demand:]

 

He takes the rocky steps nearly as quickly as he'd ascended them. "Nino-chan, Sho-chan, come on," he sings. "Nino-chan, on my back! We can't miss the sunrise. Sho-chan, can you take his bag— yay, thanks!"

"You're an idiot," Nino says, batting him away as Aiba attempts to lift him. "Let me go before you drop me and break a leg." When Aiba refuses to actually do it, he plants both hands onto his arms and heaves himself to his feet. "Okay, Mr. Impatient, let's go."

"I'm taking your bag," Sho says stubbornly.

"And I'm taking your hand," Aiba adds.

" _Idiots_ ," Nino says. "Don't be ridiculous. We can't climb mountains hand in hand, and Sho-chan, you're just going to be exhausted by the end of it. Give me the bag and let's go."

"The sunrise is worth it," Aiba says, like it's a promise. And maybe it is.

 

 

 

 

- _fin_ -  



End file.
